


Murder Of Insanity

by FallenWolf22



Series: Crossover's [4]
Category: Black Butler, Outlast, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Major Crossover, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Black Butler x Supernatural x OutlastScarlett Winchester born to Dean Winchester and Amelia Fallen-Wolf, being taken from her mother the day she was born and Dean having little to no idea that she existed until she was ten and was taken into by Dean and Sam, she started to hunt with them before disappearing on a witch hunt, where the witch had transported her to another dimension which happened to be the Black Butler dimension, she was then found by Vincent Phantomhive on one of his cases, she then was given a job and started to work for the Phantomhive family a year before Ciel was born, she helped look after Ciel as he grew up and when the fire struck she survived along side Ciel, and Tanaka.





	Murder Of Insanity

The sound of rain hitting the forest floor before the sound of two voices, one young male and an older female voice could be heard talking the male voice could be heard holding confusion, frustration, and concern.

“Don’t you hear it, young master?” The female voice said and grabbed her young master’s hands and smiled at him, but something was wrong with her.

“Hear what, Scarlett?!” The young male said as he looked at the girl trying to understand what was going on with her, since they arrived to the small town, she hadn’t been the same girl he grew up with who watched over him.

“He’s calling for help, he's trapped!” The women said frustrated that he wasn’t listening to her.

“No one’s trapped, Scarlett. What are you hearing!?” The young boy asked the girl, before yanking his hands out of hers, and grabbed her shoulders, starting to shake her, “whatever your hearing, Scarlett it's not really!”

“You don’t understand. You never will.” Scarlett spat at the young boy before starting at him for a moment longer before turning around and taking off into the trees. Following the whispering coming from an unknown male voice only she could have heard.

“Scarlett, wait!” The young boy called out the girl, before running after her, trying to see through the heavy rainfall before he lost sight of her, slowing down from the running he had started at the start to try and catch her, before standing still and looking around hoping he could sight of the girl or maybe her footsteps but heard nothing but the heavy rainfall hitting the leaf floor of the woods.

 

“Sebastian find her now!”


End file.
